


Runaway

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

Mello pulled up his pant leg, showed Ed the long and jagged white scar there.

"Ran away from home once," he said, half of an explanation, and said nothing more.

Ed held up his hand, the wounded one, and looked at the smooth planes of steel and oiled joints with a nameless expression. "I think I'd take scar tissue over not having skin," he told Mello, not resentfully.

Mello caught his arm on its descent and used it to pull Ed closer, until the alchemist from a far-off land was practically in his lap. His mouth descended to hover next to Ed's ear, almost touching but teasingly distant. "No, you wouldn't," he whispered.

"Why not?" Ed asked, unsettled but not as uncomfortable as he'd expected to be in a situation like this.

"Scars cripple you," Mello answered after a long moment of silence. "They make it harder to walk."

"So does having fake pieces of you," Ed retorted.

Mello scoffed and withdrew, pulling a chocolate bar from somewhere and sensually wrapping his lips around the corner of it. "You should be thankful that your arm and leg help you fight. All I have is my brain."

"What is this, a misery pissing contest?" Ed snapped, but he was smiling and his words had no bite.

"Kind of." Mello leaned forward and kissed him, unexpectedly, swirling the flavour of chocolate through Ed's mouth as he sat silent and stunned. "Not really. But really, what else do we have to talk about?"

Ed could have thought of a million things... at any moment but that one.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: scar tissue


End file.
